It's Called School
by echosong258
Summary: In which Blossom convinces Brick to go school and the adventures all six 1st graders face. Respective color pairings. Inspired by CrankshaftRabbit's "Fear" stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls.  
Hello again! Yes, I'm dabbling in this fandom once more. I've wanted to write something for them for a while, and I do have a story that I've started, but obviously haven't worked on enough to actually post.  
This story was inspired by CrankshaftRabit's **_**Fear Itself**_ **and** _ **Darkest Desire: Fear II,**_ **two fic's whose plot I absolutely adore. There will be an occasional reference to these stories, but in no way whatsoever do I own the personalization she had of them or the plot. I'm simply borrowing a little bit of it b/c I love the idea of Brick being incredibly selfish over Blossom's attention. So yeah.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Red, can't ya just do that later? I'm bored!"

"Then go do something else," Blossom glanced at the sky (she could've sworn she heard something) then turned to Brick, "I'm starting the first grade in a month, I need to be prepared. Besides," She flipped a page, "You agreed that you'd let me dedicate time to my studies.*"

He huffed, "Yeah well, that was before I knew just how crazy that school stuff makes you."

"Well you'll just have to accept it."

"Ugh," He draped himself over her lap.

"Brick!"

"What?! I told you I'm bored! And you're just ignoring me." She sighed and he shot her a half-hearted glare. "Don't give me that; I know you better than anyone Red, and there ain't no way I'm letting you pick that book over me."

 _Oh of all the-_ She shook her head; despite their 'understanding' Brick continuously fought with her every step of the way whenever she had other things to do. And it often got on her nerves. Today was no exception; she had talked him into sitting in her backyard beneath a tree so they could enjoy the last few days before school began again together, but _of course_ he couldn't sit still while she got her reading done.

It was obviously a lost cause.

"Look Brick, you promised, _promised_ ," She stressed, "That you would let me study if I needed to-"

"You're not even _in_ school right now! It's summer vacation!"

"And even if all of you don't think so, _I need to study_. So there."

Another glare. Huh, they were becoming less and less effective. She shrugged and went back to her work. In all honesty she had come to terms with his attitude and overall nature to a certain point (they hung out for two hours every other day as per their final agreement**, it'd been impossible _not_ to … though the fact she liked him helped). If there one thing she knew about Brick, it was that he was extraordinarily selfish. That and he enjoyed causing trouble. But the only thing he seemed to like more than that was her attention because he cared about her in ways he could hardly fathom but had simply accepted early on (it had been a bit unnerving to think about, how easily he had given in)***. And although it was sweet and slightly romantic she considered it annoying when the last trait mixed with the first two.

It was just part of who he was, but if he kidnapped her to keep her from saving the city just because he was feeling needy (he'd never admit it, the jerk) or got into a brawl with Buttercup about his time limit one more time she was going to not see him for a month! (Brick had become especially clingy after an incident where one the Professor's invention's had caused them to repel each other similar to magnet; it was her ace in an argument).

He was so lucky she found him cute.

"Your stupid book is spelt wrong."

She blinked and gave him a blank look, which he returned with a smug grin (it always made him a bit smug when he caught her off guard. Or got to show off, either one worked for him).

"… What?"

"The words on the front," He placed his arms behind his head and glanced at the sky. For a moment he swore he saw his brothers and her stupid sisters on one of the clouds, but he had more important things to worry about, "They ain't spelt right."

"No they're not."

"Yeah they are, Red. Thought ya knew how to read with all the books you got."

"The title _is_ spelt correctly," She huffed once she looked at the cover, "None of the words are wrong."

He gave her a look and sat up, "Quit actin', Red. You're smarter than that"

"What are you talking about? There is nothing- HEY!"

"That word," He interrupted, with absolutely no regard to her indignant cries after he snatched the book from her, "It's supposed to be 'w-e-r' and this one 'w-u-z'****."

He looked incredibly proud as he pointed out the 'mistakes' and it almost kept Blossom from correcting him.

"Figured blondie was the air head, not you."

Almost.

"They're not spelt wrong," She took the book back; " _You_ simply don't know how to spell."

She couldn't help the tiny burst of pride when scowled at her, "Hey! I can spell, Red, but-"

"No," She shook her head but there was a smile playing on her lips and (despite how wuss-like it sounded) he liked her smile, so he figured he'd at least listen, "It's pronounced 'wuhz', but it's spelt w-a-s. And this one, '(h)wer', is spelt w-h-e-r-e. "

"…That's stupid; 'was' has an 'uh' sound so it should have a 'u' in it, but they want to put it with an 'a'? Doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does; phonetics has rules and after you learn them then you'll understand why some words are spelt the way they are."

"Yeah, like what?"

She ignored his sarcastic reply and a thoughtful look crossed her face, "Hold on," She dashed into the house and returned with paper, pencils and a _freakin' table_! "You gone crazy, Red?"

"No," She set the table down, along with the supplies and her book, and sat next to him, "We're going to go over some basic pronunciation."

"… Yeah you're crazy."

She sighed and leveled him with a look, "Brick, do you want to keep being wrong? Imagine if this happened in front of other people and they started laughing, what would you do?"

"Beat 'em up!"

"Violence is _not_ the answer!"

"You beat up people all the time!"

"I _fight crime_! There's a difference!"

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right! 'bout this and the words too!"

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and ignored the stupid grin on Brick's face (he got some weird kick out of watching her lose her temper). He was such a big baby when he didn't get his way; he always threw a fit and ignored her for a few hours ( _in her own house!_ ), then he would demand for her to "make it up to him" after he finally decided to grace her with his attention. That or he would argue with her till she simply gave up. But she wasn't going to back down, not when it came to a proper education.

"Do you want to spend time with me, Brick? Because if you don't you can go home."

"Hey!" He grabbed her arm as she stood up, "Where do you think you're goin'?"

"If you want to look illiterate in front of other people then fine, I just thought it'd be a great idea to help and spend time together after you've been busy, but I guess not." She looked away and pouted, and damn it all if it did something funny to his heart every time she did.

"Quit you're whining, Red." He pulled her onto his lap, "Tell me 'bout these stupid rules of yours."

He was such a sap when it came to her, borderline pathetic but it was always worth it when she shot a brilliant smile at him.

"Ok, let's start with the vowels…"

* * *

"That was close; she almost saw us."

"What are they doing? Can you see anything?" Buttercup and Bubbles were hiding in a cloud that was directly above their house "supervising" their older sister's visit with the current bane of their family's existence.

"What are you doin'?" Bubbles squeaked as Buttercup jumped in surprise before they turned to the unexpected company, "Wimp!" Butch laughed, "Gettin' scared just from bein' snuck up on!"

"Yeah! Wimps!"

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup and her counterpart shouted at the same time, though hers was directed to Butch while his was directed towards his brother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles whispered.

Butch raised an eyebrow, "Why are you whispering?"

"We're spyin' on Brick!"

"BOOMER!"

"SHUSH!" Butter cup jumped up and covered both Rowdyruff's mouths.

"That's ok," Bubbles smiled at them, though she kept her voice quiet. "We're watching them too!"

"BUBBLES!"

"Well we are," She shrugged.

"That's _not_ what we're doing!" Buttercup snapped then turned to the boys, "We're making sure your brother doesn't try anything with our sister! And now you guys too!"

"We' ain't tryin' anything!" Butch crossed his arms, "No one gets to mess with Brick's woman 'cept him!"

"She's not his woman! And stop shouting! They're gonna hear us!"

"You're shouting too!"

"Only 'cause you won't _shut up_!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Guys look!" Bubbles interrupted, "They're fighting!"

The four scurried to look over the edge of the cloud and Buttercup couldn't help but grin, "Maybe this time he'll finally make her mad enough to get rid of him!"

"Doubt it," Butch scoffed.

"Yeah," Boomer shot them a proud grin, "Brick says he's got her wrapped 'round his finger!"

"Why you-"

"No he doesn't," Bubbles interrupted just as Buttercup tensed to fight the blue Rowdyruff, "See?"

They glanced over the edge once more and were shocked to witness Blossom pouting when Brick suddenly pulled onto his lap and hugged her from behind. When the pink puff shot her counterpart a smile the greens nearly fell off the cloud as Bubbles cooed and Boomer stared in a mixture of fascination and disgust.

"The heck!"

"Butch! Language!" Bubbles scolded only to be interrupted by her sister's triumphant laugh.

"HA! If anyone's wrapped around someone's finger, it's Brick!"

"You take that back!" Butch snapped.

"Nope!" She crossed her arms and haughtily looked down at him, "It's obvious Blossom could convince him to do anything she wanted him too."

"Nuh-uh!"

"You wanna bet!?"

"Heck yeah I wanna bet!"

"Language!"

"No one cares!" He retorted.

"Hey! Don't yell at Bubbles!"

"Shuttup Boomer!" He turned to his counterpart, "If you ain't gonna bet then buzz off!"

A mischievous grin crossed her face and she watched in satisfaction as he blinked stupidly at her, "Alright then, _Butch_ ," She put her hands on her hips, "How much are ya willin' to wager?"

* * *

"I still say your rules are stupid." Brick grabbed Blossom's hand as they lay side-by-side on the blanket and smirked when she squeezed fondly.

"That's because you don't like rules. No matter what kind they are."

"Can't argue with that, Babe."

She scowled but didn't let go of his hand. Their lesson had been… surprisingly pleasant and he had caught on quickly, he could've easily been ranked at her level if they had been in school. Both of them had known Brick was smart; the only problem was his impulsive nature and short temper but Blossom figured her patience, natural leadership and superior knowledge had helped reveal the natural student he could be.

It was a shame that he preferred to waste his days picking fights or whatever it was he did when she wasn't around. He had so much potential and she could already imagine him becoming a star student making honor roll as well as becoming an upstanding citizen then graduating at the top of their class (next to her, of course) and eventually university as one of the most brilliant, recognized-

"Brick you should go to school with me!"

He shot her dumbfounded look, "… The heck!? Red, you-"

"I'm serious!" She sat up and pulled him up with her.

 _Oh god…_ He inwardly groaned. She had _that_ look in her eyes; the one where she was determined to get her way and there was nothing anyone could do to talk her out of it.

"Just think!" She continued, "We'd get to be there for six hours-"

"SIX HOURS!"

"Don't interrupt!"

"Well damn, Red what do you want me to say! I ain't gonna waste my time in that stupid building for SIX HOURS!"

"But we'll be spending time together!" She gripped his hand tighter, "Imagine if we were in the same class and we got to sit next to each other! You wouldn't have to watch me from the tree outside just to make sure I'm ok or wait till recess to talk to me! And we could do our homework together afterwards too!"

"I don't need any of that stupid, good for nothin' junk!"

"But you're so smart!"

"I already know that!"

"Well I want everyone else to know that too!" Brick felt his mouth drop open as her face became a scarlet red that matched his hat, "I- erm… I mean-" She grabbed a corner of the blanket and dove beneath it.

"Hey!" He grabbed the opposite end and began tugging on it, "You can't just say something like that and not finish!"

"Stop it Brick!"

"Not till you tell me what you were gonna say!"

"NO!"

"BLOSSOM!"

"…" She lifted her corner and looked out through the small opening. He rarely ever called her by her name, only when he was being serious or romantic in his own unique way. It was always a treasure when he did though. "Brick..." She whined.

He sighed and let go of the blanket to sit in front of her, "… Blossom, tell me what you were gonna say." The answering blush turned his insides to mush.

"I just… I don't want other people to think you're dumb, because you're not. You'd get mad if anyone made fun of me and I feel the same. I want to show you off a little bit kind of like how you show me off sometimes. Is it wrong, for me to want to do that too?"

Though she had sat up, she was still hidden beneath the blanket and she looked so absolutely adorable that he wanted nothing more than to grab her and squeeze her close and never let go and- " _Gah_! You make me such a sap, you know that Red?"

She giggled and he smiled at her, even as she asked the dreaded question. "So will you? Come to school with me?"

"Eh, fine."

"KKYYYAAA!" She jumped out of the blanket and tackled him, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh this is wonderful, Brick! You're going to _love_ school! I just know it!"

"Tch, s'not a bit deal, Red."

And it wasn't. Not for him anyways. Sure she had gotten him the moment she turned her determined eyes on him and he secretly got a kick out of watching her read or fuss over her school work (it was fascinating how her expression changed as she absorbed the knowledge and how she practically glowed with happiness when he asked about her books), but she there was no need for her to know those particular facts. Really he was doing her a favor; she wouldn't have to worry about him while she was at school. And being able to spend more time with her was a bonus.

"I'm just so excited!"

"Yeah 'cause it's stupid junk like that, that makes you tick."

"An education is not junk!"

"Says you," He scoffed then nuzzled her neck as he pulled her close. "Make sure I don't regret it."

* * *

"What's got you in a good mood?"

Buttercup looked away from her drawing and shot Blossom a smirk, "Nothin'. Can't say the same for you though; you look just like the Professor did when he won his nerd award*****."

"Well I did convince Brick to go school in the fall," Blossom grinned as her sister gaped at her, "Not only do you owe me a week of chores, but we're going to have some new classmates next month!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Got Mojo and Him to get us in school,"****** Brick rolled his eyes, "And don't be a sissy about it."

"But- but-"

"Oooooo!" Boomer jumped up and down excitedly, "You lost! You lost! Now you gotta-"

"SHUTTUP!"

Brick raised an eyebrow, "What are you dummies talking about?"

"Butch and Buttercup made a bet! And Butch lost!"

"I said _shut up_ , Boomer!"

"So now Butch's gonna-"

"RAWWWWWWWWHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _ **CRASH**_

Brick shook his head and ignored the fight; he had more important things to prepare for.

* * *

"Hey, Buttercup?"

Boomer looked away from his chalk drawing as Bubbles turned her attention from their work of art to watch her overly smug sister.

"Yeah, Bubbles?"

"Um… Remember when you and Blossom were fighting about Brick never listening to her? Did you plan to get her to make him and his brothers come to school?"

Buttercup shook her head, "Nah," She grinned, "I wanted him to quit bugging us, but this…" They turned towards Butch as he _pranced_ in front of their house and the neighbors, "This just makes that week of chores totally worth it."*******

* * *

 ***Towards the end of** _ **Darkest Desire: Fear II**_ **, Brick had made a deal with Buttercup and Bubbles to let him see Blossom every day. Blossom convinced him to ease up as she had school to think about.  
** They never made this deal in CrankshaftRabit's story, this part is my idea, but of course the original agreement for them to make time for each other is hers.  
***In **_**Fear Itself**_ **Brick noticed he felt odd around Blossom and ignored it for a while before one day deciding to simply accept it and (in a way) let it consume him. He decided he was never giving her up after that.  
**** As per the episode "Bubble Boy" the Rowdyruffs do know how to spell and have at least the basic knowledge of letters and sounds, they just get some words wrong.  
*****Season 4 Episode 9a, Lying Around the House, Buttercup breaks what she calls "the Professor's nerd award".  
******Mojo and the boys don't have that good of a relationship in CrankshaftRabit's story, but in mine it's at least decent. Mostly because he needs the consent of both "parents" to get into school. I'll possibly expand on that later. Maybe.  
*******Per the episode "Members Only" Buttercup has a bit of a revenge streak.  
This turned out a bit differently than how I had originally planned it. But I think its ok. Your feedback on it would be great! I'm probably gonna expand on it; make it a collection of one-shots (my first collection of one shots! How exciting!) But I'm gonna mark it as complete.  
See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.  
Hi! Yeah I know I put Kindergarteners in the summary last time, but I had been thinking of Pokey Oaks and realized the mistake after I published it.  
Thank you so much for your reviews/favoring/following! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

If Butch had to currently describe his life, he'd have to say; it sucked.

"School is for sissies!"

"No," Brick corrected as Him placed his snack on the table, "School is for people who want to make lots of money, things that can blow up and to boss other people who work for them around."

Boomer frowned, "Don't you already do that?"

"Yeah but I don't get paid for it."

"But that's why we can steal it."

"S'not the same."

Boomer stared at him for a moment then shrugged. Butch, however, shot his oldest brother a glare. "That's stupid."

"You just don't get it." Brick sneered. "You're too young,"

"We're the same age!"

"Talk to me again when you grow up."

"Quit actin' like a jerk!"

"Enough!" Mojo threw his newspaper down, "We have not gathered to be agitated by your incessant arguing! We are here because you three wish to have an education-"

"No I don't!"

"-and therefore Him and I have enrolled you into school. This is why we have gathered; Orientation will be taking place tonight and we must go to your school so as to meet your teacher and find your classroom so you will not be lost on your first day."

"We ain't gonna get lost in no sissy school!"

"Oh, I don't know, Butch." Him placed a milk carton in front of each boy, "I've been listing to some of the other parents whose children have already attended Sunny Pine Elementary*-"

"You mean spying on." Mojo muttered.

"-and it seems more likely than you'd think. We're not talking any chances so we're going to Orientation whether you like it or not. I'd also like the chance to see just who your teacher is and meet some of your classmates."

"But why do we gotta go in these stupid clothes!?" Butch lifted his arms to emphasize his distaste of the dark green polo shirt and khakis Him had picked out. Beside him, Boomer glanced at his clothes (exactly the same only a dark blue polo) then shrugged before reaching for the carrots on his plate. Brick simply fidgeted with his hat.

"It's everyone's first time visiting the school," Him straightened his tie, "We have to make a good impression. Now be careful; if you spill ranch on yourselves, it'll stain."

"How come you and Mojo get to drink lemonade?" Butch complained.

"Yeah!" Boomer held out his drink, "These are for babies**, and we're _six_ now. Besides you don't even like each other!"

"You are entering school now, and as such we must set the proper example of those who wish to have an education. Therefore senseless violence and petty arguments are in the past and will no longer be part of your future. That is to say, we will get along for your sakes."

" **Don't** try to upstage me in front of the boys, Mojo." Him warned.

"I did no such thing. I was merely explaining-"

"Bragging, you mean, about being the better person."

"Were you not listening? I had said 'we' as in 'the both of us' as in 'not just me but also you' and-"

Butch rolled his eyes as Him and Mojo began arguing once again, but brightened when Boomer reached over the table for the dressing. He quickly glanced at his creators (who were still bickering) then at his eldest brother (who was checking his reflection in the microwave). Everyone was busy so no one would notice if he nudged the table and-

"Uh-oh."

Everything exploded into a sudden flurry as the pitcher of lemonade was knocked over and majority spilt on an unsuspecting Brick.

"BOOMER!"

"It was an accident!"

"Liar! You did that on purpose!"

"I did not!"

" **Enough!** " Him stood up and shot each boy a glare, " **All of you, behave!** " He reached for the pitcher as an eerie calm settled over him, "Brick, go upstairs and change into that extra set of clothes I got you. Butch and Boomer will help me clean the table."

"You're gonna pay for this Boomer!" Brick threatened as he floated towards the stairs.

"I didn't do nothin'!"

Butch rolled his eyes, "Quit actin' like a baby, Brick. S'not like anyone's gonna be impressed."

"Shut up!"

"Your room!" Him ordered, " **Now**!"

Brick shot both his brothers another glare, which they returned, before he finally zoomed away.

 **DING-DONG**

"It seems we have a visitor." Mojo grabbed the, slightly soggy, newspaper again, "Butch, get the door."

"How come I gotta!?"

"Now Butch, don't argue." Him handed Boomer a washrag, "Do hurry though, growing boys need their vegetables!"

Butch huffed and left the kitchen, "'Growing boys need their vegetables'," He mocked, "Bleh! Vegetables are for sissys!" He opened the door and (despite finding the explanation for his brother's odd behavior on the other side) couldn't help but frown.

"Hello Butch," Blossom greeted, "Is Brick here?"

Yeah, his life royally sucked.

"This is his house, ain't it?"

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is,"

"Fine," She crossed her arms, "It is, but it's not the answer to my question."

"Tch. Yeah he is. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you come in our house!"

"Oh yes you are!" They turned and Blossom shifted nervously as Him approached the door, "You know better than to be rude to guests, especially ones who we're really grateful for."

"I ain't grateful at all!"

Him ignored his son and gave the pink Powerpuff a winning smile, "Blossom, won't you please come in? We were just having a snack before we left for Orientation, but there's plenty to go around if your sisters happen to be with you."

"No, they're with the Professor. But thank you for the offer."

"Not a problem at all my dear," Him placed a claw behind both children's backs and gently led them to the kitchen, "It seems like only yesterday the boys were goofing off and destroying the town-"

"That _was_ yesterday!" Butch snapped indignantly.

"- and now they're enrolled and we're going to meet their teacher!" He sniffed as they reached the table, "They grow up so fast…"

"Stop your incessant blubbering! Can you not see you're simply embarrassing yourself!?"

" **Be quiet**!" Him growled before he began preparing Blossom's plate with another smile, "There is nothing wrong with expressing your feelings. Blossom, dear, do you like ranch with your vegetables?"

"Yes, please."

"Such manners!" Him cooed, "Oh I just can't thank you enough, Blossom, for convincing the boys that they need to go to school. An education _is_ extremely important after all. If only I had realized sooner that they had been missing out on a bright future… What kind of parent am I!?"

"Just ignore them," Boomer handed her a milk carton as Mojo began reprimanding the hysterical demon. "They've been like this all week."

"That's ok. Where's Brick?"

"Ain't none of your business!" Butch interrupted.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Butch, I realize that you're not exactly happy about going to school-"

"Gee, what was your first clue?"

"But that's not a reason to be rude."

Boomer nodded and floated up to his chair, "Brick's getting dressed. He got lemonade all over him."

"That was your fault!" Brick shouted from the top of the stairs.

"It was an accident!" Boomer threw his hands up in exasperation, "Geez and you guys call me the dumb one…"

"Hi Brick!" Blossom chirped.

He smirked and zoomed down the stairs, "Missed me, Red?" He ignored Butch gagging in the background, "Couldn't wait to see me so you decided to come over?"

"Brick, you _invited_ me remember?"

"Yeah whatever, it's not too bad seeing you too."

She sighed, "Eat your snack so we can get going."

"Nah," He waved her off, "We can just go now 'cause you like being early and junk."

"You four are _not_ flying off!" Him put his claws on his hips, "We will be going in the new car that _I_ designed and as a _family_. Plus Blossom. Now, eat your vegetables."

Butch crossed his arms and huffed again, "I don't wanna."

"Butch," Mojo folded his newspaper and pointed it at the green Rowdyruff, "You have been nothing but difficult these past two months and you will cease to be so immediately!"

"Make me!"

* * *

He wasn't pouting. Or sulking. Or… whatever those other words Blossom had used to describe what he was _not_ doing. Not in the slightest. Anyone would've been upset about getting vegetables _literally_ _shoved down their throat_! But the look the pink Powerpuff was giving him told him exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm not pouting!"

"Yes you are, and it's your own fault anyways."

"Shuddup!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"You ain't the boss of me!" Butch challenged, "I don't gotta do everything you say leader-boy!"

"Why I otta-!"

"Brick don't-!"

"Him! Blossom, Brick and Butch are fighting!"

"Enough!" Mojo slammed on the brakes and ignored the honking and enraged cries from the various drivers behind him, "You will cease your arguing _this instant_! As in right now and not a second longer! You _not_ scream at one another for the rest of the ride till we arrive to the school and then you will behave as we meet your teacher and the other students!"

The four of them looked at one another before they turned to the adults and opened their mouths all at once, "But-"

" **He said behave!** " Him waited for a moment in case they protested, but (considering they all knew better) the back of the car remained silent. "See? That wasn't so hard was it? Let's get going; we don't want to cause _too_ _much_ of a traffic jam. Townsville gets enough of them as it is."

Butch crossed his arms and sank into his seat. Wasn't his fault they were all jerks…

"I'm super excited!" Blossom bounced slightly after a few awkward moments, "I've never actually visited the Elementary school before today so I can't wait to see how it is in person!"

"It better be everything you promised, Red. If not then we're gonna have some serious problems."

Butch rolled his eyes as Blossom huffed and Boomer looked over in interest, "Bet ya it ain't nothin' special," He grumbled, "You said that we gotta be there for six hours just sittin' around and listen to some nerd talk about numbers and why the trees are green and a bunch of other junk that we don't need to know just so we can get a job then make money when we can just steal it. We don't need no school."

"But I wanna know why trees are green!"

"Shuddup Boomer."

"You sound a lot like Buttercup."

Butch shot Blossom a glare, " _What?_ "

She shrugged, "She's not that interested in the more mental aspects that an education has to offer."

"I ain't stupid!"

"Never said you were, and I'm not saying that Buttercup is either, it's just that she likes sports much better."

"Sports?"

"We're hear~!" Him clapped his claws together and bounced out of the car the moment Mojo parked it, "This is so exhilarating I can hardly contain myself!"

"Do not embarrass yourself! Or more importantly, us!" Mojo scowled.

"Oh don't be such a spoil-sport, Mojo; this is a big day for all of them." Him bent down and encircled the children with his arms, "The least we could do is be excited for them."

"Or we could just not go!" Butch shouted in exasperation.

"Hey Blossom! Over here!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance and Butch, along with his brothers, frowned as some girl ran up towards Blossom with her hand waving in the air, "Hi!" She smiled, "Do you know what class you're in yet?"

Blossom shook her head, "No, we're about to do that. But I really hope we're all together again. Oh! That reminds me," She turned and gestured to the boys, "This is Brick, Boomer and Butch. They're going to be in school with us. Boys, this is my friend, Robin."

Robin blinked at them, "Aren't you bad guys?"

"Sure are!" Boomer crossed his arms proudly.

"I thought bad buys didn't go to school."

"Yeah well who asked you?" Butch huffed. "We can do whatever we want!"

She blinked at him then frowned, "Why are you in school now?"

"Robin!" Buttercup and Bubbles were suddenly in front of the group, jumping and squealing as they hugged their brown-haired friend.

"We missed you!" Bubbles gushed.

"I missed you guys too!"

"Oh great, I see you met these guys," Buttercup raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "They haven't been giving you trouble have they?"

Butch threw his arms up in exasperation, "You always blame us for stuff!"

"That's 'cause you're always causing trouble!"

"Both of you shut up!" Brick snapped.

Robin gasped, "You said a bad word!" She whispered in shock.

"No didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Brick, don't yell at her!"

"Well it ain't my fault she doesn't know a good word from a bad word, Red! So don't you yell at me either!"

"Don't you yell at my sister!"

" **Enough!** " Flames shot up around them and all seven children huddled together out of surprise (and a touch of fear) before the fire suddenly disappeared. "You children need to get along." Him placed a claw on Brick's head then the other on Butch's as Boomer stood between them, "Girls, why don't you go on without us, hm? I need a quick talk with the boys."

Bubbles covered her mouth with one hand and shot a quick glance at Blossom, "Um, the Professor said that all the class lists are on a board by the school office. Here's a map."

"Thank you Bubbles." Mojo took the paper and nodded, "We will be there shortly."

All four girls nodded before they walked away, sending the odd family nervous looks as they did so.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup shrugged, "Eh they'll be fine. They act all tough but I'll bet that Mojo and Him are just softies as parents."

"I don't know." Blossom looked up in thought as they approached the office, "Him got pretty mad a minute ago. And the same thing happened on our way here."

"He didn't do anything, did he?"

"No Buttercup. He just told us to behave because we were fighting then too."

"Does that always happen?" Robin asked.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "The fighting thing? Yeah, but mostly its 'cause they're causing trouble and we're trying to stop them."

"We actually don't talk to them that much." Bubbles put in. "Even after Brick started spending so much time with Blossom."

A loud explosion on the other side of the parking lot caught their attention and a strong gust of wind rushed towards them, ruffling the hair and clothes of the other children and parents who were mingling or looking at the classroom lists.

"… Well," Buttercup crossed her hands after a moment, "Guess that's one way to make a first impression."

* * *

Brick rubbed at some residual cement dust on his shirt and frowned at his desk; they had been told by their new teacher, Mr. Sharp***, to find their seat and mingle with the other children who would be part of their "quartet". Surprisingly, each student had their name written in elegant script on a stupid piece of laminated paper that was decorated with apples, the letters "ABC" and other dumb things people thought were for school.

But what bothered him was that Blossom was over in a different group and she was so busy talking animatedly with the friends who sat next to her that she was completely ignoring him and the fact they weren't sitting next to each other! He lifted his gaze and noticed Butch approaching the three girls, looking at each desk and Brick couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when his brother scowled at the seat directly next to Blossom's.

"Why is my desk next to yours?" Ah the beauty of super-hearing; even amongst all the other children Brick could still hear the green-eyed boy clearly.

Blossom shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't come up with the seating arrangement."

"Well, whoever did needs to change it; I don't wanna sit next to you."

Brick glanced at his own group; he was next to some girl named Mary, across from her was a boy named Mike and across from him was-

"Oh great. I'm stuck with you."

"Buttercup." He greeted curtly.

"Don't cause any trouble for me this year; we're in elementary school now so I get to try out for sports if I get good grades."

He rolled his eyes, "Like that's gonna be a problem."

"And what is that supposed to- HEY!"

Brick promptly ignored her and picked up his desk, flying over to Butch and Blossom as they continued arguing.

"You need to stop being so difficult, Butch. Your brothers and my sisters are sitting in the same groups and they- Brick?!"

"Brick? What are you- HEY!"

The red Rowdyruff chucked his brother's desk across the room (vaguely recognizing Butch's indignant cry as he flew after it) and set his own next to Blossoms'.

"You said we'd sit next to each other, Red." He sat down and smirked at her dumbfounded expression, "Besides, s'not like I can stand anyone else here."

"What the heck was that for?!"

Brick looked up as an angry Butch hovered in the air with his desk, "Like you care; you don't even want to be here."

"That doesn't give you the right to throw _my_ desk!"

"Boys~" Him sing-songed, "Don't make a scene."

They glanced at the demon then shot each other a glare, "Fine," Butch scoffed, "I didn't want to sit here anyways."

He flew over to Brick's old spot and unceremoniously dropped his desk****. "Stupid Brick." He mumbled.

"Brick's a weirdo."

He looked up and frowned, "I didn't ask you!"

"Don't care," Buttercup shrugged, "Wasn't talkin' to you."

"Like I'm supposed to believe you were talking to these two?" He tilted his head towards a larger girl with glasses and a timid, brown-haired boy who were sitting nervously beside them.

"Yes," Buttercup rolled her eyes, "They're my friends."

Butch raised an eyebrow, "Thought anybody you hung out with would be tougher."

"Shows how much you know about making friends."

"I have friends!"

"Your brothers don't count!"

"I wasn't talking about my brothers!"

"Buttercup," The Professor reprimanded gently as he stopped by her desk, "I don't want you picking fights with the other students." He gave Butch a wary look, "Even if they are super villains."

"But Professor-"

"No 'but's young lady; you know that you need to be on your best behavior at school, especially since some of these children may be on the same sports team as you."

Buttercup sighed, "Yes Professor."

"That's my little Buttercup." He smiled and patted her head, "I'm going to see how your sisters are doing, why don't you try introducing Butch to Mary and Mike?"

She frowned but nodded anyways.

"Atta girl. I'll be right over there when Orientation starts." He pointed to the back wall.

"Ok." She agreed as he walked away.

"That your pops*****?" Butch asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you call him 'Professor'?"

"Why do you call Mojo and Him by their names instead of 'dad'?"

Butch shrugged, "That's different."

"I'm sure it is."

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Mary hesitantly glanced at Buttercup, "Um, so… the Professor said you were going to play sports, Buttercup. Which ones are you going to try?"

The green Powerpuff brightened, "All of them! I'm totally gonna nail the soccer tryouts in a few days and I can't wait for football and hockey!"

"That's really cool, Buttercup!" Mike gave her a look of awe. "And it sounds like lots of fun too!"

"You're gonna be awesome!" Mary exclaimed.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Your sister said you liked sports, didn't really believe her."

"I happen to be very athletic, thank you very much." Buttercup replied haughtily then punched the air, "Just you wait; I'm gonna be on every team _and_ I'll be the best player too!"

"Yeah!" Mary agreed as Mike nodded vigorously, "No one's better than Buttercup!"

Butch narrowed his eyes and banged his hands on the desk top, "Bet ya I am!"

The three children stared at him for a moment before Buttercup crossed her arms and gave him an overconfident smile, "I doubt it, betcha you'd quit after the first day."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yeah right; in sports you gotta follow the rules and you're a Rowdyruff, so you won't like it."

"Don't tell me what I do or don't like!"

"Oh? You think you can handle it?"

"Yeah!" He jabbed at the air in front of him a few times, "Just you wait! I'm gonna kick everyone's butts and then _I'll_ be the best on every team!"

"If you don't you get benched or kicked out." Buttercup warned.

"There ain't nothin' I can't handle!"

"Shake on it!"

He looked at her, "What?"

"Shake on it." She held out her hand, "That you're not gonna get kicked off and that you'll do you best at every practice and game. That you'll follow the rules and not threaten anyone, even if they're on the opposite team."

He smirked, "You want me on the team that badly?"

"Well I need _some_ inner team competition." She grinned.

He grabbed her hand, "You gotta deal, Butters."

"Ok everyone," Their teacher called and everyone (including Butch and Buttercup) began scrambling for their desks, "Take your seats and if all the parents could line up along the walls, I'll introduce myself, tell you a bit about what we're going to be doing this year and answer some questions you may have."

A young girl raised her hand and shouted, "Are you Miss. Keane's brother?"

Butch put his head in his hand and raised an eyebrow; he hadn't really paid attention the few times Brick had dragged him and Boomer to go spy on the girls, but the man definitely shared some resemblance to the grown-up who always stood at the front of the Kindergarten class last year. Short blackish hair and blue eyes, only differences were his were darker and he was built like a soccer player with slightly tanned skin.

The man laughed, "No, she's my twin cousin."

"Is there such thing as twin cousins?" Another child asked.

"Yes, there is. But maybe that's a question for another time. I'm Mr. Sharp, and I'm excited to have you as my students. There's lots of fun stuff planned that I'm sure you'll all love; over the course of the year we're going to be-"

Butch tuned him out. It wasn't as if he cared about what they were gonna learn.

He risked a glance at Buttercup and smirked; at least he had something to look forward too. Maybe being in school wouldn't suck as much as he had originally thought

* * *

 ***Not an actual school in the original show, but I'm hoping this is a good name for the elementary.  
**Season 1 Episode 12 ****The Rowdyruff Boys** **Boomer points out how they're not babies when Mojo calls them children. Here he still has some issues with being treated like a kid.  
***Sharp, a synonym for the word "intelligent", similar to 'keen' for Miss. Keane.  
****Repeating words, especially ones that are a bit more obvious/not used as often, is a common rookie mistake. However, "desk" doesn't have synonyms that would work to avoid that problem.  
*****Episode ****The Rowdyruff Boys** **, the boys called Mojo "pops" when the met him.  
Let me know what you thought of this chapter. See you next time!**


End file.
